Yoon Bum
is a character in Killing Stalking. Appearance Yoonbum is depicted as a scrawny young (middle aged by Sangwoo) man due to being underweight. Having straight short black hair with bangs that part down the middle of his forehead and has black eyes with what appear to be notable bags under his eyes. Outside of that, his figure is often reminded to the readers to be similar to one of a woman's. Even Sangwoo recalls it often throughout the story and how Bum reminds him of his mother. Personality Yoon Bum is shown as a quiet, sensitive individual who sees affection towards him as a sign of love. Growing up with knowing nothing but abuse by his uncle together with Oh Sangwoo's Abuse later towards him, Bum developed the mindset of thinking that he's disgusting and deserves to be punished. Dealing with loneliness and thinking that he isn't needed by anyone, Yoonbum cut his wrists in the past regularly. While rather naive, he is definitely not stupid as he was able to stalk Sangwoo who never noticed him, break into his house and almost poison him with rat poison once to escape his abuse. He is very timid when it comes to Oh Sangwoo, sometimes insecure. While still unconfirmed, he has shown signs of Borderline Personality Disorder. Plot Yoon Bum is the protagonist of Killing Stalking. A troubled man with a difficult past, he falls for Oh Sangwoo, a university classmate who served the military with him. Bum's crush transforms into an obsession, leading to him to trespass Sangwoo's house by cracking the pass-code on the door and break in. He is depicted to have engaged in inappropriate behavior to maintain relationships with others, most evident in his past acquaintance with a female classmate enrolled in a college four years late and met Sangwoo in the second semester of his first year of Sungsoo University. Due to it being required for men and maturing boys to serve in the Korean military, Bum received confirmation after his first semester of college, despite his previous presumption his underweight body would exempt him from active duty. He was ostracized in his unit and his direct commander attempted to sexually assault him. He was told later that the attempt was stopped by Sangwoo. When he completed his military service, he saw Sangwoo again with a girl. Although he attempted to deny his feelings of attachment toward him, he was unable to stifle them, remarking them as something he "wouldn't be able to forget as easily as before". Relationships Relatives Uncle Yoon Bum's paternal uncle is severely abusive to him. He raped and beat him regularly. He seems to take his anger over Bum's mother leaving him for his brother, getting married, and having him together. Grandmother Though cruel at times, Yoon Bum's grandmother is much kinder than her son. She tries to stick up for him and feeds him against her son's orders. Although unknown if intentionally or not, she told Yoon Bum one day to sleep in his uncle's room, even though she was aware of her son's abuse on Bum, mentioning that she wanted to sleep alone and that her son wasn't coming home in that night, which turned out to be a lie, since the uncle came home when they were sleeping, causing Yoon Bum to get abused by his uncle in his room with a belt, and then raped. Other Appearances Category:Characters Category:Male